


Like a Love Song

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean, Established something that isn't really a relationship yet, Love Confession, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been doing this for a while. It's casual. It's safe. No strings attached. Just a way to...forget.<br/>But maybe there's more to it than both of them thought. Maybe one kiss could be the answer to everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't been posting in a while, and I have a few stories just sitting in my folder, so... Here!

"Sammy, please," Dean groaned low in his throat, fingers tangled in Sam's hair and tugging, pushing and pulling. Trying to get him to sink lower, to do more, but he wasn't about to rush the fun. 

His answer was a light moan as he swallowed around his big brother's cock, tempted to look up and gaze at him, but with his eyes closed, he could focus on sucking Dean off a lot more. So that's what he did—he temporarily gave up his sight and let his world be reduced to darkness, instead listening to the wonderful sounds his brother was making and feeling the warm flesh pulse in his mouth. Sam loved sucking his brother off. It was no secret, what with how happy he sounded while eagerly swallowing the other down, plus he was the one who initiated the blowjobs most of the time. Almost always. He just couldn't get enough of the taste and the texture, the way it filled his mouth or how with only just a few swipes of his tongue, he could make Dean buck and writhe in intense pleasure, and emit some of the sweetest sounds. It made him feel rather proud of himself and his deepthroating abilities, especially since he was still kind of new to this. Well, alright, maybe not that new; they've been in a relationship that couldn't be called neither brothers, nor fuck buddies for a month now, and while the first few time he did choke on Dean's impressive dick, he was getting so much better at taking it now. He would've deserved a pat on the back, but he could make do with the lewd and desperate sounds he got for his troubles, too.

They weren't exactly what you'd call lovers, or at least he didn't think so. Dean never did anything romantic to or with him, though that was a given, since his brother wasn't the type to begin with. But aside from sex, they didn't do much else. Nothing that would suggest this was anything more than just two adults having consensual incest to wind down and forget about the world for a bit. There was only so much they could do in a day, and sometimes, when the pressure became too much, unless they wanted to spiral into depression—or something so much worse—they released the tension in the only way that really helped. By seeking the other's comfort. 

They never kissed, though. That, in an odd and irreversible way, would make what they were doing too intimate. Too real.

The first time was awkward and rushed. The second a bit slower but rough. The third fast and desperate. And the rest drawn-out and passionate, hotter than the deepest pits of Hell.

He rubbed and slid the flat of his tongue along Dean's length, humming in delight. Bobbed his head fervently and swallowed hard when the fat head nudged against the back of his throat, only making him gag the slightest instead of having him choke like the first couple of times. His left hand was holding the other's thigh, fingertips digging in deep but not enough to leave bruises. Just a reminder, a sort of grip on reality and on this moment. His right hand was busy wriggling its fingers in his big brother's ass. Three were already inside the tight heat, wet with lube and sweat, and he was slowly pushing a fourth one in there too, sliding it past the rim until he could force his knuckles in as well. Only his thumb remaining outside, massaging and thumbing at the other's balls.

He was surprised, at first, when he learned that Dean didn't mind taking it up the ass. He didn't seem the type to spread his legs, more like the one people spread their legs to. Which explained why the first time they did it, Sam had ended up bent over the cheap table in their motel room and fucked silly. Not that his own willingness to get his hole filled with his brother's cock and come was normal, of course not, but he was always the less gruff one. Anyway, when he tentatively tapped his finger against Dean's hole, and the man moaned and shivered, it had both of them looking at each other with wide eyes and wondering what just happened. Didn't take too long after that for them to try changing roles, with his brother obviously insisting on still being on the top, which meant two days later Sam was lying on the bed with an energetic Dean bouncing on his cock, riding him vigorously and with the intensity of a mad bull. The few times they had sex like that, with the other bottoming, it always ended with him lying on his back and watching as his gorgeous big brother fucked himself on his dick, impaling himself on it and throwing his head back in overwhelming pleasure. The way the red blush crept into his cheeks and flushed his face, the way his eyes gleamed with unshed tears—because Sam had a sizable cock between his legs as well—and lashes batted as he looked down at him, or how perfect his plump lips looked around Sam's cock, made him realize that Dean being on the receiving end wasn't that strange anymore. 

So this wasn't their first rodeo like this, but it was the first time Sam took the initiative and pushed his brother on the bed, before declaring that he was going to fuck him like that, no ifs or buts, or any of that bullshit.

"Fuck. Sam, fuck, fingers." Dean was squirming and writhing deliciously on the bed, rolling his hips to discreetly fuck Sam's mouth and get more of the fingers in his ass, which wasn't going to happen unless the man wanted to be fisted, but that particular sexual act wasn't on the menu for today. Sam had other fun things in mind, and while shoving his fist in his brother's ass, watch it clench uncontrollably around his wrist and open wide enough to be able to swallow a whole beer bottle, maybe loose enough for a baseball bat to fit in there would have been awesome, now wasn't the time to get distracted or be drawn off course by caprice.

He concentrated on sucking Dean's big cock for a minute or two more, before pulling back with a loud, obscene and wet pop. Finally opening his eyes, Sam licked his lips and gazed up at his brother from between his legs, a smirk crossing his face when he saw the debauched and needy look on the other's. He certainly seemed like he was turned on to one hundred, with dilated pupils swimming in hooded eyes, flushed cheeks highlighting the—why lie?—sexy and adorable freckles scattered across them, his brow furrowed just slightly from all the sensations coursing through him. And of course who could forget those soft and plump, sweet and juicy lips, like ripe peach, parted to let out the heavy exhales, the quick breaths as he panted.

Dean could be a sex God, the predator in the darkness of the night and an irresistible top who knew where to touch to cause the most pleasure, but when under Sam's hands, the man could turn into a wanton submissive, just a sensual shadow of his former self. 

Sam wriggled his fingers inside the other, watching as Dean's hips jerked and his head fell back with a moan, before withdrawing the slick digits and pressing a kiss on the other's thigh. "Feeling good?" he asked, muttering the words into his brother's skin.

Dean frowned at him, shifting so his legs were spread just a little wider. "What do you think? I'm just hard as a fucking rock, but no, all of this is horrible and a total turn off."

Right. Dean could look as adorable as a puppy with that sex-high look on his face, but unfortunately his attitude remained.

"Alright, alright." He smiled and crawled up until he was hovering over his brother. Then he grabbed the other's cock and gave it a harsh squeeze. "How about this?"

Dean cursed and his hands flew to Sam's shoulders, gripping them as he instinctively bucked into the touch which was gone the next moment, leaving the man glaring miserably. "You bitch."

"Now, we both know who's the bitch right now. I'm looking at it," he purred teasingly, winking at the other.

His brother snorted. "Oh yeah? Where's the mirror you're lookin' at, Sammy?"

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Sam raised his eyebrows, sliding his hand lower to take a hold of his own cock and rub the head against the other's open and ready entrance. "Or would you rather continue being a mouthy jerk until I'm all soft again? Because then you'll have to get off by yourself." He was lying, of course. There's no way in hell that he could ever go soft with Dean so naked and beautiful under him, but he needn't know that.

"I wouldn't need you erect in order to get off, you know," the other stated suggestively, then reached out and slapped Sam's ass for emphasis, drawing a gasp out of him.

His body betraying him as he could already feel his face heat up, Sam scowled and, without warning, pushed in. With one swift thrust, he slid halfway into the other, groaning and smirking when Dean's body tensed and his back arched in response, firm hands back on Sam's shoulders and clutching at the flesh.

"I think you'd find me erect a lot more satisfying," he said, the somewhat cocky smile audible in his voice and reflecting in his hazel eyes. "Or would you prefer I pulled out? Leave you open and empty?"

"Ugh, shut up!" Dean hissed through gritted teeth, clenching his ass on purpose and sending a sharp wave of pleasure through the other. "You're in already, so would you hurry up and fu— Fuck!" He breathed out a groan as Sam bottom out and thrust the rest of the way in, and instead of waiting and letting the other get used to the feeling—since he had already opened Dean up with four fingers, his brother wouldn't break if he skipped the wait this time—he pulled out and back in right away, setting an even pace as he pounded the other's round ass.

"There...you go," he grunted, his hands gripping Dean's waist and pulling him into each thrust, then let out a low chuckle as his brother tugged at the pillow beneath his head, neck bared and mouth hanging open with pleasure twisted sounds pouring out of it. His brother felt just as good as always, tight and alive around him, and perfectly responsive. Legs blindly seeking out his waist and wrapping around them, and hips thrusting aimlessly into the air, sending his cock bulging with veins bouncing around on his stomach, Dean so free and wild like this. This side of the man, unseen by the rest of the world. This primal and beautiful side, all instincts and urges, only ever seen by Sam. He would have liked to think that even when he was on the receiving end, when his brother was holding him down and filling him like nothing else before, that even then, it was...special. Unique. That the Dean fucking him was different from the Dean screwing chicks he picked up at bars or diners, that at least something was different. He wasn't sure why he thought, why he hoped for that to be true, but he never tried to figure it out either. Some thoughts were just better left unexposed.

He renewed his grip, grasping his brother lower and angling his hips in a way he knew would result in almost all of his thrusts driving his cock against the other's prostate, and soon the results were apparent. "Oh fucking Christ, Sammy," Dean moaned loudly, keening and grabbing the nape of Sam's neck, pulling him closer and holding on, nails sinking into his skin until it hurt, but the pain was nothing compared to the buzzing and shimmering ecstasy exploding in his chest and shooting through the rest of his body. Even the fine hairs stood on end on his arms. Plus, in all honesty, the pain wasn't really that unwelcome—it was actually thrilling. 

"Yeah, yeah Dean," he groaned between rough slams of his hips, burying himself as deep as he could anatomically go, balls slapping against the other's ass as he fucked him hard, the way they both liked to be taken. The sudden memory of Dean pinning him against a door while ravishing him from behind, mercilessly and brutally, flashed before his eyes and ripped a long moan from his throat, Sam controlled by the heat of the moment as he leaned in and licked a wet stripe up his brother's neck. "Fuck, so good, Dean. Dean, God, you're so..." He bit down on the other's neck, muffling an odd mixture of a growl and a whimper as Dean tangled his fingers in his hair and grabbed a fistful of it, yanking and pulling until Sam was forced to release the other's neck. "D-Dean!" he gasped when his brother began nibbling on his throat, his hips stuttering and thrusts slowing as the other sucked on a spot under his jaw, and managing to pretty much turn Sam's limbs into jelly.

"Sammy," his brother purred and bit his jaw, and in that moment of weakness, Sam forgot to resist as their position got abruptly switched, with Dean on top of him and pinning his hands above his head. "Mmm, much better," he remarked with a little smirk, before going back to creating hickeys on the other's neck.

And Sam was greatly confused.

"Wait, wai-wait," he whined with a scowl. Dean was leaving marks on him, which wasn't that surprising in itself, as they've left bruises on each other's bodies several times before. But there were always concealed by clothes, hidden under layers of fabric, in places where nobody could see them. His neck was a rather visible area, however, and Sam didn't own scarves. 

Probably noticing his unease, Dean stopped suckling on his skin long enough to look up and flash him a dirty smile. "What? Not that smug now that the tables have turned?"

"What tables?" Sam sneered, snapping his hips up and into his brother, who emitted a lewd moan and immediately rolled into the swift movement. "See? You're still the little bitch here."

Dean laughed haughtily and clenched his ass until Sam was closing his eyes, it being his turn to moan hopelessly. "I don't know," he drawled teasingly as he withdrew his hands from the other's wrists and braced them against his chest. "You look pretty tamed to me, little brother."

Bastard. Sam shot a glare at his brother before reaching out and grabbing his leaking dick, then gave it a few good, hard pumps, pleased to see the other whimpering on top of him. "Is that so? Am I really the tamed one here, Dean?"

Flushing, Dean swatted his hand away and lowered himself onto his elbows. He licked Sam's neck where he had created a hickey, and whispered, "You certainly have more marks than me, so..."

He drew his eyebrows together, hands traveling down his brother's sides. Then up. Then down. Before he knew, he was caressing the other. "Yeah, about that; it's still gonna be there tomorrow. How the hell am I supposed to cover it up? That was a really stupid thing to do, Dean." 

His brother watched him for a moment, then just shrugged. "Don't," he said simply. "You should just show it off." He grinned and narrowed his eyes in that taunting way. "Let everyone know what you truly are."

"And what's that?" he asked, though already suspecting the answer.

"A slut."

He rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Really? You're gonna say that while sitting on my cock? Not that convincing, Dean. Not at all."

"Well, I'm not the one with the thumb-sized hickey on my neck—" Dean countered with a smug smirk, which quickly disappeared from his lips when Sam yanked him down and bit his neck, before sucking on it as hard as he could. He lapped at the sweaty skin for a long time, then had to let go when he felt a piercing pain in his scalp as his brother wrenched his hair. "Asshole," he hissed, and despite the dull throbbing in his scalp, Sam smiled a self-satisfied smile.

"There you go. So, what was that about you not being the one with a hickey on your neck? Because from what I can see, there's a pretty dark and visible one on you right now."

"You bitch." Dean raised a hand to his neck and felt around the wet patch of skin with a "tsk".

"Careful now," he purred with a teasingly warning tone, stroking the other's thighs before beginning to thrust up into him. "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover. After all, who's the one getting their greedy little hole stuffed with cock?"

"Shut up," his brother snapped suddenly, growling and snarling as he dove forward, Sam bracing himself for the inevitable bite; but instead of Dean's teeth on his chin, he felt lush lips crash into his, moments after followed by a warm tongue and the expected teeth.

He gasped into his big brother's mouth, eyes widening but quickly closing, the kiss short-circuiting his brain. Instantly, he grabbed Dean's head and deepened the kiss, moving his lips expertly, as if he's been waiting for this moment all his life. He licked into the other's mouth, their tongues meeting and sliding alongside each other in a fierce battle that both and none of them won. A perfect balance of push and pull, of equal forces colliding. His and his brother's moans of pleasure, another kind of pleasure, were muffled by their lips and the hot kiss, and there were hands everywhere, stroking and grabbing. They couldn't have been any closer, but still, Dean was pressing the back of the other's head into the pillow with the force of the kiss, and Sam was pulling him in, a hand clutching the short strands his brother's hair and just dragging, even closer, closer, more, more. 

When they finally resurfaced for air, both of them were out of breath. Dean had his forehead pressed against Sam's, and they watched each other through heavy-lidded eyes, blinking silently for a long while, before one of them spoke. 

"Sorry." The word sounded small and out of place coming from Dean's mouth, even though Sam has heard it many times before.

Still a bit out of it, it took him a moment to shake his head. "No, no it's..." It was what? "It's fine. This is fine. Right?"

He held his breath as he waited for his brother's response. He didn't want Dean to bail now. Not this time, not after this. It was just a kiss, but it wasn't. It was so much more than that, and they both knew it. Fucking and playing around, like that they could pretend this was nothing, as if they were just random hook ups with each other. A necessity to release the tension, the stress that came with this life. Kissing would have made what they were doing more intimate, more real. Sex was a need, a primal want—kissing was love and feelings, a forbidden reality and the hidden meaning of why they were doing this, the unspoken truth that none of them dared to bring up or even think about, because that would be taking things too far. And now Dean had breached that unspoken contract with the kiss, and instead of pushing him away, Sam accepted it.

And now he was terrified of what the change might bring.

Dean stayed silent for so long Sam was sure that he wasn't going to answer. That they weren't fine. And in the end, he really didn't say anything, however answered. His brother cupped his cheek and licked his lips, before kissing him again. No turning back now. After the first kiss, maybe, but the second... And this one was different, too. This was an answer, holding Dean's feelings for him, thoughts and emotions poured into this gentler and softer kiss. There was no resistance from Sam this time around either; he opened his mouth and let the tongue inside, eyes slipping shut and hands caressing the other's body, skin smooth and there and tangible under his fingers. The tender kiss that could've amounted up to a whole conversation, it conveyed so many truths, lasted a minute, before they both pulled back, eyes glowing with realization and understanding. With acceptance.

"It's fine," Dean finally whispered against his lips, sighing slightly with a small smile. 

And that was all that needed to be said. All Sam needed to hear. He returned the other's smile, dimples out in full force, and pressed one last kiss on his brother's cheek before gripping his waist and bucking meaningfully, his action rewarded by a low moan from Dean.

"Sammy," he breathed desperately, bracing his hands before and behind him as he got into a low squatting position, biting down on his bottom lip and beginning to ride Sam.

"Fuck, Dean. That's it, faster, c'mon," he groaned out the encouragements, snapping his hips up and fucking into his big brother who was bouncing on his lap, impaling himself on Sam's cock and moaning, loud sounds nearing screams as he rose and fell. Sam helped by lifting him, or sending him up with particularly rough thrusts, and pulling him back down and onto his cock, burying it deeper and deeper, and fucking his brother until the man was reduced to high-pitched gasps and babbled curses. After a while, Dean couldn't support himself any longer and literally fell on the other's cock, whining as he slumped forward, then was back to gasping when Sam grabbed his ass, spread his cheeks, and pressed his own feet into the mattress for leverage as he fucked his brother. 

"Oh god! Sam, o-oh fuck yes, more! Please, oh my god, Sammy," he mewled into the other's ear, grabbing his shoulders and burying his face in the crook of Sam's neck, keening miserably as his ass got pounded harder. Sam sped up, his fingers curling in his brother's cheeks and holding him open as he fucked into him with sharp, swift, and violent snaps of his hips, nailing the other's prostate over and over again, and groaning in delight at the amazing feeling of Dean's ass. He kept it up for a while longer, just pumping his cock in and out of the other, then continued even as he felt Dean clench and convulse around him, hole quivering and body trembling as he came on their stomachs with a drawn-out moan. Sam fucked him through his orgasm, then followed him soon after, all that clenching and just the knowledge of Dean coming pushing him over the edge as well. He emptied his load deep inside the other, each erratic thrust sending another spurt of hot come into his brother and filling him to the brim, then just lay there, panting, with Dean resting on top of him.

After they both got their breathing under control, Sam stirred and pulled out, before rolling the other off of him to that they were lying next to each other. "So..." he began, because they needed to talk about this, and knew that if it was up to Dean, that was never going to happen.

Before he could've continued, though, his brother propped up on one elbow and smirked at him. "That was fun."

"Yeah, it was," Sam agreed, before giving the other a pointed look. "So, about the—"

"You've got a pretty good cock. Not as good as mine, of course, but not too bad either," Dean remarked, flopping back on the pillow and folding his arms behind his head, relaxing. Pretending.

Sam sighed. He knew what would happen now, knew he wouldn't be able to get through to his brother unless he chose his next words carefully. If he brought up the kiss, Dean might start acting as if it wasn't a big deal, maybe even try to turn kissing into the same as sex. A meaningless act of passion. And he didn't want that. Now that he knew that there was a possibility for them to be more, he wanted to give it a try. He wanted to know how being lovers with Dean would be like. Not just fucking, but more, much more. Maybe they could even be happy.

So he waited, thinking, then took a deep breath and said, "I love you."

Dean visibly tensed. His body became stiff and his chest stopped moving. Holding his breath. Then after a long moment, he was breathing again and lowering his arms, draping them over his chest and idly scratching his stomach; taking up a defensive position. "Yeah," he said after another moment has passed, his voice low, having a hint of nervousness to it. "Me too."

"You know in what way I mean that, right?" Sam eyed his brother silently until he finally met his gaze. "You kissed me and I liked it. We both did. And you know how we're not...supposed to do things like that." He frowned, chewing the words in his mouth so they came out soft and somewhat damaged. "Romantic stuff. Because that would involve feelings. Sick feelings."

"I know," Dean said quietly. He looked like he wanted to say something else, maybe apologize, blame himself, the usual.

But Sam was faster. "Well, I don't care. It felt good. It felt right, Dean," he told his brother, moving closer and caressing the other's shoulder as he looked deep into the other's eyes, brow furrowed intently. "Let's give it a try, okay?"

Dean averted his gaze, then met Sam’s eyes with a defeated look in his. "Do you even know what you're asking? I mean I...I'd like it. I would like to give it a try as well, Sam, see where it goes. I've been thinking about it for the past week. But wouldn't that be too much?"

"Too much?" He got on his elbow so he'd have a better look at the other; watched as Dean shrugged despondently.

"Yeah. We are hunters, our life is a constant shitstorm, we never get a break, ever, and now this? If we complicate things even more, if we get even closer, who knows what'll happen? And if the real nasty fuckers out there learn about this and use it against us, if I were to lose you after this..." He swallowed back what could've very well been tears and shook his head. "I can't. I wouldn't survive that."

"Then we'll just make sure to keep it a secret," Sam stated insistently. "Wouldn't be the first time we had to hide something from the rest of the world. Plus we're real good at keeping stuff to ourselves, so..." He hesitantly reached for Dean's hand and held it, relieved when the other clenched his jaw but squeezed his hand, then spoke in a softer tone. "I'm not saying that it won't be difficult. That nothing will go wrong. That we won't have fights anymore. Not much will change, really. Just us, our relationship. We could be so much more and, maybe like that, we might even be a bit happier."

They watched each other for a while, before Dean nodded slowly. "Maybe. Alright," he said with a smile, and surprised Sam by wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him in close, in a way that might have looked like cuddling. "This will be our little secret."

"Dirty little secret." Sam smirked and planted a kiss on the other's mouth, before nuzzling his cheek and making Dean roll his eyes.

"But no flowers and sappy crap. Or chick flick moments. We're still grown men, alright?" he warned with narrowed eyes, and Sam just smiled.

"Sure thing," he said, his teasing tone revealing just how much he meant what he said, and then chuckled when his brother glared at him.

"I wanna see you look that cocky while I'll be shoving heart-shaped chocolates up your ass," Dean growled, now his turn to grin as Sam blushed.

"That's going against your own word, jerk," he huffed.

Dean snorted. "Food sex is kinky, so it gets a free pass," he stated matter-of-factly, then whispered with a wink, "bitch."

Sam answered with a bite to the other's shoulder and a laugh. In the end, it seemed that he was wrong, because they were fine after all. Better than fine.

They were in love.


End file.
